Matchmade?
by Susan Styles
Summary: This is an entry for Z-Aquarius-Kai's spin off event. It's about Diana and Kai. This is set up a few days after their Christmas meeting. I hope you people enjoy it.


**Hey!**

**This story is for Z-Aquarius-Kai's spin off event.**

**Hey zak... I hope you like it! Just for you my dear bestie. **

* * *

Why did I agree for another blind date. Kai regretted for the millionth time.

He couldn't even run away, as he had promised Ray and he was a man of promises.

" Ready for tonight" Ray teasingly asked Kai.

" Hnnn." Kai threw his death glare.

" Treat her right Kai" Max winked.

" I am sure he will" Hilary added " He is in ..."

" Hil! Don't you have dinner to make?" Mariah interrupted before she spilled anything.

" What?" Kai asked suspiciously.

" Enjoy Kai " Hilary replied moving away to the kitchen.

From past experiences Kai had been very bad with girls, specially the last two ones.

FlameFlame Cafe8:00pm

Kai entered the cafe and looked around for her.

He could spot his friends poorly disguised in one corner.

Finally his gaze fell on a girl sitting on a table for two near the window. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was left open and reached her mid back.

Hoping that it was her, Kai walked towards that corner.

" Hello.. Um... Ms..." Kai enquired hoping it to be the spot where he was supposed to be.

The girl turned and her quizzical brown eyes met Kai.

"You?!" both of them spoke together.

Yes, the girl was none other than Diana Greene.

Kai had been wondering all the time since Christmas if he would ever meet Diana again. He had been looking out for her ever since, and now he had finally found her. Not only found her but also had a date set up with her. All of a sudden he was very happy with the whole idea of the blind dates arranged by his friends. Now he loved Ray for making him promise to go to the date.

" Have a seat" Diana offered with a huge smile on her face.

" From your outfit I can make out that you are the person I was supposed to be with on this blind date"

" I guess so" Kai replied.

" So.. How are you here? I had never expected you to make an account on a dating website" Diana enquired " Not that I had made one for me... My roomie Amanda made it and sent me here... According to her I was getting lonely these days, so she wanted me to have some fun. Enough of me, so what brings you here"

" My friends want me to find a girlfriend" Kai sighed " They have been setting up dates for me"

Diana is so full of life. Kai wondered. She is full of warmth and happiness which she spreads around. It's impossible to be sad when one is next to her.

'Kai is in lourveeeeee' Kai recollected his friends words.

Could it be true. Was he really in love with Diana.

" Hellooooooooo" Diana waved her hand in front of Kai bringing him back to FlameFlame cafe from his thoughts.

" I am dying of hunger! Let's order something"

"Okay" Kai nodded in approval.

" I'm sorry, you might be thinking that I am such a selfish person. I didn't even give you a gift on Christmas" Kai apologised as soon as they were done with the order.

"No worries Kai, you can give me two next Christmas. " Diana giggled.

"You look different today!" Kai remarked.

"Thanks, but I really hate it.I just hate wearing dresses and these heels. Amanda forced me into wearing it. It's so uncomfortable and inconvenient. I won't be able to escape with it in case of an emergency. It would be so difficult to jump over a wall with this" Diana explained.

" Jump a wall?" Kai asked surprisingly.

"Oh yeah, long story. It involved running after a thief and knocking him down" Diana replied with excitement.

" Wow! You are a tough girl"

"Yupp" Diana exclaimed.

" I had an amazing time today" Diana mentioned eating the last bite of her food.

" Yeah, me too" Kai replied nervously

" Diana, can I ask you something?" Kai muttered

"Yupp"

"Will you... Like to be my girlfriend?" Kai finally managed.

" Hmm... I like being around you...so may be we could give it a try" Diana winked

Kai stared blankly at her.

"I said yes idiot!"


End file.
